False Clemency
by Fuwa-chan
Summary: Ichigo is sitting on his roof pondering his recent adventures in the Soul Society and the looming war with the arrancar when he gets a mysterious visitor... AizIchi if you squint really hard.


A/N: Well, this is certainly interesting. This would be my first story here, and some criticism would be nice, but please go easy. This idea came about after reading The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson and pondering the two-sidedness of people. Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honestly, he didn't know why he liked it so much out there. But something about the snowflakes twirling around Ichigo Kurosaki as he sat on his rooftop was intriguing. Normally, the substitute shinigami hated cold weather, but he loved his vantage point from the roof so much that he could bear the cold for a little while longer. His bright orange hair stood out in the mostly white and grey environment around him. His eyelashes fluttered as a snowflake landed on his face.

He believed that he liked it so much out there because it was a chance to think for himself; not to be attacked by goat-face (his often too enthusiastic father) and a chance to stop and reflect on his current life. Becoming a substitute Soul Reaper for the Soul Society was probably the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him. Not only did he gain awesome powers and a giant sword, but he gained new friends and experiences as well. Of course, there is a flipside to everything, including his new-found powers. He'd almost been killed several times, and gained powerful new enemies in the process.

Aizen.

Ichigo had only known the betrayer for a short amount of time, but something about the man intrigued him. After all, no one had even suspected the man of being up to anything, and instead suspected the more obvious of the three traitors – Gin Ichimaru.

The people who had once been his right-hand men were so trusting of him they would willingly throw down their lives for his sake. Even before his ascent into Hueco Mundo, the land of the base of his operations, he had called Ichigo "interesting".

Interesting. Ichigo turned the word around in his mind several times. Interesting could mean several things. Could it be referring to his sudden influx in power upon going to the Soul Society? Just how much did Aizen know about him, anyway? All those things he told Ichigo before leaving…

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice behind him.

"Mind if I join you?"

'That voice,' thought Ichigo, turning around to look at the source of the voice behind him. Jumping into a defensive position, he tensed.

Sosuke Aizen was standing on his rooftop.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo snarled. 'Crap, this is bad!' he thought. 'I left that stupid badge in my room, Kon's not around with the Soul Candy to transform me and Rukia or Mr. Hat-and-Clogs aren't either…'

"Relax," came the smooth command, and suddenly Ichigo felt the inclination to do just so.

"I didn't come here to start a fight," Aizen said, raising his hands in defense.

He was dressed casually in a white corduroy jacket with a black shirt beneath, black pants, and a silky grey scarf. His hair was in it's usual slicked back style, with a single strand hanging down in his eyes.

'Something's missing,' Ichigo thought. His face suddenly lit up in recognition. 'His zanpaku-to!' he thought. 'He doesn't have his sword with him! Then again, this could all be an illusion,' he remembered, as he thought of Kyoka Suigetsu's abilities.

"I don't intend to hurt you, Ichigo. I just thought you looked like you needed some company," Aizen continued.

One look into those honey-colored eyes, and Ichigo felt as if Aizen had never told a lie in his life, that statement included.

Finally coming to a conclusion based upon his observations, Ichigo turned his back and sat down, but he was still tense enough to jump and run if the situation called for it.

"Do what you will," the substitute soul reaper replied and set about to organize his now scattered thoughts.

Aizen obviously took this as a sign to stay and settled himself down next to Ichigo, close enough to touch, but somehow not uncomfortable at all.

After a little while of still yet comfortable silence, Ichigo finally managed to ask him the question that had been bugging him since the man joined him on the roof.

"Why are you here?"

The arrancar leader turned to look at him, before decidedly sighing and turning back to observe the winter environment around them for awhile.

"I told you. I thought you looked lonely," finally was the reply.

"What, so you were just wandering around and happened to see me, the enemy, sitting on his rooftop and decided to join him for a friendly conversation?" Ichigo spat bitterly.

"…that statement was about as icy as the weather, Ichigo. Is it so wrong to have a friendly conversation?" Aizen replied, turning to smile at Ichigo.

Ichigo froze. 'That smile…Here I am, sitting with the Soul Society's biggest enemy, and with one smile, I'm rendered speechless! No wonder everyone admired this guy so much. He really has a way with people,' Ichigo thought.

"I guess not," was the muttered reply. "It's just most leaders of evil organizations don't just stop and have friendly conversations with the people who are trying to kill them."

Aizen turned to look at Ichigo slowly, almost looking astonished, though it would be hard to tell on the normally stoic man's face. "Do you truly believe that I'm evil, Ichigo?"

Ichigo, surprised, turned to look at him. "What do you mean? Of course I believe that!" Ichigo yelled defensively.

Aizen turned to watch the snowflakes again. The wind picked up, catching his hair, and for a second, Ichigo thought the look was quite befitting for the mysterious leader of the arrancar.

"Just what exactly is evil, Ichigo?" he spoke after a long bout of silence. "Just because I'm looking to reform the world…because my ideas stray from those of the Soul Society, does that necessarily make me evil?" he said in that sickeningly sweet voice, and suddenly it was hard for Ichigo to breathe.

"That is what is wrong with this world, Ichigo," he said in that same quiet tone, turning towards Ichigo. "Everyone blames others for something that in the end, is indeed their own fault. If any other captain, or even the lowliest Soul Reaper would have noticed my plans, maybe they could have done something, or even tried to stop me. But everyone is so wrapped up in their own lives, they don't take the time to stop and notice—"

"That's not true!" Ichigo interrupted. "Whether or not anyone tried to stop you isn't the question here!"

"Then tell me," Aizen continued, "what is the question here? I'm sure you're dying to ask me."

Ichigo paused, reflecting. He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask more: why Aizen did it, or why the man was still here.

"The real question here," Ichigo said, more calmly than before, "is why did you do it? What could have driven you that mad to want to destroy the Soul Society? Did the power get to your head, or were you just crazy—"

"Ichigo, you're getting angry," Aizen interrupted in that same soft, manipulative tone. "The truth is, I had hoped to keep this conversation light, but since you leave me no choice…"

There was a long pause in which Aizen seemed to be thinking, staring off into the distance as if remembering something distant. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably for perhaps the first time since Aizen had joined him on the rooftop and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Do you remember my last words before ascending upon Hueco Mundo?" Aizen finally asked softly, as if afraid to shatter the delicate silence.

Ichigo nodded. "You called me interesting."

Aizen's eyes widened slightly and he chuckled softly. "Before that, Ichigo."

Ichigo thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip before replying. "You said…something about the throne of the sky being unoccupied. How no one had ever filled that throne."

Aizen nodded slowly. "And…?"

Ichigo swallowed hard. The conversation had suddenly become unnerving, even in Aizen's somehow comfortable presence.

"You wanted to fill that throne."

Aizen smiled slightly and nodded.

For being their greatest enemy, Ichigo noted, he certainly does have a way with controlling other's emotions.

"No one has ever filled that position before, Ichigo. I want to be the first. After all, everything has to be led."

Ichigo pondered this for a moment, stopping to reflect on the entire conversation up to this point. It was silent as he did this, the pair each in their own thoughts.

"Why did you call me interesting?" Ichigo asked, desperate to break the silence he was so afraid of from the other man. Somehow, even hearing the sound of Aizen's voice was comforting to him.

The silence that followed the question scared the teen even more, making him feel as if he had angered the older man in some way.

"I admired your courage," finally was the reply, turning to make eye contact with the boy.

Ichigo felt uncomfortable keeping eye contact with the man for this long, but he felt as if he didn't, then he wouldn't catch the full meaning of Aizen's answer.

"Courage?" Ichigo asked, trying not to let his eyes waver.

Aizen chuckled lowly, and Ichigo suddenly found that his throat was dry.

"You and your group caused the entire Soul Society to go into a panic. Everyone rushing around, not knowing what to do. It was in almost the worst state I've ever seen it. You caused all of that commotion almost single-handedly. Of course, it worked out well for me in the end."

Ichigo glared as best as he could muster. His hands and feet were starting to feel numb from the cold weather. "You used us."

Aizen chuckled. "Oh, Ichigo, you make it seem so morbid!"

"Well, is that not what it is? We were only pawns in your little scheme," Ichigo spat bitterly.

"Pawns? Why, Ichigo, I never intended to hurt you or any of your friends," Aizen said sweetly. As he did, he reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of Ichigo's eyes.

Even that slight little gesture made Ichigo's head spin.

'I've got to get a hold of myself!' Ichigo thought. 'This guy could kill me and I'd be too caught up in stupid things like that little touch to realize it until it was too late!'

"Is something the matter, Ichigo?" Aizen said, still yet in that same manipulative tone, and suddenly Ichigo felt dizzy.

Ichigo shook his head furiously and attempted to scoot away from Aizen undetected, but failed.

"Are you…uncomfortable with my closeness, Ichigo?" Aizen breathed, leaning dangerously close to Ichigo's face.

Again, Ichigo shook his head and finally forced his body to relax.

"It's just a little awkward," he said, sighing.

Aizen quietly laughed to himself and leaned back to his original position. He suddenly felt a lot closer than Ichigo had originally thought, and he began to study the tiles on the roof, finding them especially interesting.

The pair sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Ichigo before Aizen finally spoke so softly, Ichigo almost couldn't hear him.

"Ichigo, look at me."

The command was weaker than his previous ones, as if he were unexpectedly nervous. Ichigo found it hard to follow, instead focusing on anything other than the warmth radiating from the man next to him.

'There's a tree over there,' he thought. 'I wonder how many branches it has.'

"Ichigo," came the voice, almost desperate now, "look at me. Please."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo slowly turned to meet the eyes of Aizen, who he presumed was watching him the entire time.

"I'm going to ask you a serious question, and then I'm going to leave you to think about it."

Ichigo was puzzled. "But…"

Realization flooded his face as he finally understood.

"I can't, Aizen. I have morals, people here I care—"

"How do you know what I was going to ask?" Aizen intruded, his once smiling face now completely somber.

"I…didn't you…?" Ichigo stuttered.

"I'm not going to ask you to join me. I know that right now, it's impossible for you. But what I'm about to ask is a much more important question…" he trailed off.

Ichigo suddenly felt very nervous. Aizen's hand rested on top of his, and he jumped.

"Aizen?" he asked, trying not to let the nervousness show through his voice.

"Ichigo…" Aizen barely whispered and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened them. "I want you to forgive me."

Ichigo almost panicked, but suppressed the feeling as best he could instead.

"F-forgive you?" he nearly squeaked. "Are you going to come—"

"No," Aizen said quickly, interrupting him. "I cannot go back to that place. Just as you have your own goals and ambitions, I have my own. So therefore, I'm asking you instead that you forgive me," Aizen said, almost pleading.

Again, Ichigo's throat was dry. "But…why?"

Aizen sighed heavily. "Ichigo…there are some things you do not understand right now. Maybe you will never understand. But right now, know this much. No matter how much you may not understand, the only reason we are enemies is because in the end, our goals lead separate paths, Ichigo…"

Ichigo was taken aback by the simple statement. "I never…thought about it like that."

Aizen chuckled darkly. "Most people don't. So many people are too single-minded. They don't understand others—or rather, they don't want to understand others."

Ichigo suddenly felt depressed. "I never thought about it in that sense. I guess humans...even Soul Reapers, are still ignorant no matter what," Ichigo said, looking down.

Aizen nodded slowly. The pair sat in silence for awhile, again watching the snowflakes drifting down to earth.

"Aizen?" Ichigo finally asked, feeling weighed down by the sudden depression and weight of the conversation.

Aizen's attention turned to him. "Yes, Ichigo?"

Somehow, after all that, his tone seemed…more forgiving to Ichigo.

"You seem so understanding. So why did you…no, that's not…Aizen…how? I mean…" Ichigo stuttered.

Aizen chuckled warmly, and suddenly Ichigo's chest felt heavy.

"It's alright if you don't know exactly what to say. I understand. But think about it, please. And if you won't forgive me…well, I understand. It's not exactly easy, after all. But I think you, more than anyone else in the Soul Society can understand me." Aizen said, standing up slowly, but still maintaining eye contact with Ichigo. "However, I am a busy man, and I have things to do. I must go."

"Wait!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Please, stay, just a little while longer!"

Aizen shook his head, and suddenly Ichigo realized he sounded desperate and flushed and hung his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I can't. But you know," Aizen continued, calling Ichigo's attention, "even though we haven't known each other that long, I fell like we know each other better than anyone else."

Ichigo nodded slowly as his eyes followed Aizen's movements no longer in fear, but in fascination.

Aizen turned to look at Ichigo, who was still sitting.

"That's why I asked you, of all people, for forgiveness," he said, before turning to walk away.

Ichigo tried to grip at the tiles beneath him out of nervousness, but his fingers kept slipping due to the weather and the smoothness.

"Will I ever see you again?" he sputtered out quickly.

Aizen turned, smiling at Ichigo. "We'll see. I'm counting on you to be the one to kill me."

In almost the blink of an eye, he was gone.

'To…kill him?' Ichigo thought, determined.

"Ichigo! Time for dinner!" he heard his sister Yuzu call from the ground.

"I'll be down in a minute!" he called back, and waited until he heard the front door shut when he finally decided to stand up.

Climbing into the window of his room, he reminisced on the entire conversation as he pulled his coat and boots off.

'Interesting, huh?' he thought to himself. 'The next time we meet, I'll show him interesting!'

Leaping down the stairs to join his family for dinner, he smiled as everyone was sitting at the table waiting for him; his father, as enthusiastic as ever, leaping out of his seat to rush to Ichigo, while Karin sighed and Yuzu simply smiled.

'For now,' Ichigo thought, 'that's all I need to understand.'


End file.
